Bessie and Bulgaria
by froga10t
Summary: set where the seventh book left off. albus potter's first year at hogwarts, james' third. i think it is very exciting, but that is for you to decide! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts .

Chapter 1

He (Albus) likes her (Sasha); she (Sasha) likes him (Albus). Simple? Of course not. No matter how much he tried to impress her, she ignored him. No-one is sure why. James had noticed the constant displays and how she always gave him the cold shoulder. He decided to take action.

One Saturday in November he was strolling along, racking his brains for an idea to get them together when he heard a small explosion and turned to see orange smoke floating calmly upwards. Eager to see the cause, he hurried towards the hill, from behind which the orange smoke is floating, and stumbled around to see Albus and his friend David covered head-to-toe in purple and green dust. They were laughing heartily whilst Sasha strode up, looking appalled. James had arrived just in time to see:

"Albus! What have you _done_?" If looks could kill, James thought.

"Hi Sash!" Albus cried, oblivious to her expression. "We were just experimenting with some things Uncle Charlie sent over from Romania. Look, if you mix salamander scales with dragon nose hair, then melt slowly and sprinkle in two ground up black widow spiders you get a small boring glob. We added five fist-sized lumps of coal, four cups of the juice of a _glibousimous hagferium_, and some _liquefied moonlight _and then a hair from my clothes fell in and we got this!" He declared triumphantly, holding out and large bubble the size of a coffee table that seemed to contain something dark with no distinct features, that was wriggling violently.

"What _is_ that?" She shrieked.

"Dunno. What do you think Dave?"

"Not a clue." He replied.

By now Sasha was steaming and looked murderous. "You complete_ idiots_! What if that is illegal, dangerous or _both_?! You could get yourselves or, more importantly, other people hurt or even _killed_!" She was screaming by now and had attracted the attention of a few passers-by who were looking wonderingly at the balloon in Albus' arms and at Sasha who was crimson with anger. "Right," she muttered, regaining some control. "I am going to find a teacher and I want you to stay _right here_. Understand?" Her voice was now quiet, but even more menacing. The boy's nodded meekly. "And you lot," she said in a low voice, pointing at the crowd. "Make sure they stay. Because if you _don't_, remember, I know exactly who you are and can quite easily get you detentions for the rest of the month." Everyone knew she meant business. With a final withering glare at the boys she stormed off in the direction of the castle, murmuring death threats and ways to kill them violently as she went.

"_Whoa_!" James gasped as he stepped forward. "You really pushed her this time! If that thing is in anyway dangerous you two are gonna _die_!"

As soon as she was out of sight, Albus and David started cackling again.

"That was _great_! The best reaction _yet_!" David yelled.

Albus fell on the floor and tried to regain his composure.

"'What _is_ that?'" Albus mimicked and started hooting with laughter again. David sat down beside him and they discussed the finer points of her response.

"'You complete _idiots_!' Why does she always have to be such a moody cow? 'What if that is illegal, dangerous or _both_?!'" He was lying on his back, tired out. "I mean her _face_! Priceless! But seriously what it wrong with her? No wonder no-one likes her."

"Personally," A rather wobbly voice said from behind them. "I would say what's wrong with _you_! You horrible boys! I used to think you were just being silly, but I can see I am now a fairground attraction. Roll up, roll up, come try your hand at winding up Sasha. Well, guess what boys, you just reached the top of the scale. You win!" Tears poured down her cheeks as she shouted at the schoolboy. "And you know what the worst thing is?" Now her voice was throaty and she was yelling to pretty much anyone who could hear her – so anyone in England. "I _liked_ you, Albus! I _actually liked_ you! But now, I'm not so sure..." Sasha trailed off, tears still welling in her eyes and trickling down her cheek. She span around and ran off sobbing.

"Sasha! Wait!" Albus cried. He and David had been staring at her, shocked.

"Well Potter, I hope you can explain all of this." Said a cold voice. Right behind the boys was Professor McGonagall herself. "I was told by Miss Cloudiet that you have been producing potentially dangerous substances and I arrive to see you cruelly gossiping about her. As I said before, I hope you can explain this to me. Follow me." Albus and David stood up slowly and trailed after her timidly. She gathered up the ingredients and passed the struggling blob to James.

"James, I want you to take this to Hagrid, explain the story and ask him what he thinks it is. Be _very_ careful though and do _not _burst it."

James rotated around slowly and carefully walked to Hagrid's hut. Every so often he would stop and get a better grip on the writhing object which took all his effort to carry in the first place. Eventually he reached the door. Suddenly he wondered how he was supposed to knock. He decided to shout instead.

"Hagrid! Hagrid! Let me in! HAGRID!"

The tall, beefy half-giant opened the door. "Oh, it's yuh James. Though' it was somethin' urgen'."

"It IS!" With that he shoved the globule at Hagrid who grasped it gently, staring. "Albus and David made it by accident, they were experimenting. Have you any idea what it is?"

"Come in James. Can you...can yuh remember how it was made?" He gestured absently towards a chair whilst staring at the blob.

"Well, they had got some things from Uncle Charlie in Romania and decided to try them out. First they mixed salamander scales and dragon nose hair together. Then they melted it and...erm...oh yeah, sprinkled in two ground-up black widow spiders. They got a sort of gooey blob and so added five fist-sized lumps of coal, the juice of a _glibousimous hagferium_ and somehow got there hands on some _liquefied moonlight_. Then something exploded because one of their hairs fell in and they got covered in purple and green powder and the smoke coming off was _orange_. They got this and then Sasha walked off and got Professor McGonagall. They started to discuss her reaction and she came up behind them. She started to cry and screamed at them and she heard and said that she _liked_ Albus – if you get me – and stormed off. Now they're being reprimanded by Professor McGonagall." James breathed deeply. He looked at Hagrid who was staring at the blob like it was the most amazing thing ever. Hagrid took a huge breath.

"This...this is a-a-" He stammered, overwhelmed by what he was saying. "A...a _dragon_." He put so much stress on the words that James was nearly blown over.

"A _what_?" James mind whirled. He didn't know you could make those, let alone make one some easily and quickly. He thought they had to be born.

"A dragon. No-one ever knew where they came from until a certain wizard thought he found out, whilst doing an experiment. He found that if you used the simplest ingredients mixed with liquid moonligh' you could create one of nature's greatest wonders. Most dragons are still born, but, if they aren't breedin' well or somethin', we can make one. But this one, because it has human hair in it, it will probably be different. We may have to...to...to kill it." He mumbled.

"Why?" James asked, shocked at the thought of killing it.

"It may have things wrong with it. Also I reckon they musta breathed on it a bit so more human things went in. Probably more than one hair fell in, they just didn't notice. Wha-?" Hagrid gasped.

The leathery case was slowly splitting, letting shining liquid run out of it. James grabbed a bucket and placed it underneath and Hagrid placed the glob on a sort of mop drainer.

"We'd best not touch it, the stuff it there cold be poisonous."

Without speaking James and Hagrid grabbed towels and started mopping up around the bucket. Most of the liquid had gone now and the leathery case was being torn open. Whatever was inside was taking the escape from the case in its stride. Soon black claws the size of kitchen knives stuck out and finally, after about ten minutes a medium sized deep purple dragon was there with the scraps of the bubble on the floor. The dragon was about the size of a packing crate and was covered in scales, but it was quite smooth, and its claws looked lethal. Hagrid immediately examined it and then turned to James.

"It looks...Ok. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong, maybe the hairs didn't affect it." He shrugged. "I might as well look after it, until it's big enough to enter the wild."

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Well?" said a slightly exasperated sounding Professor McGonagall.

"It's a Peruvian Vipertooth dragon." She drew in breath sharply and Hagrid spoke. "I think. An' surprisingly it's Ok. I woulda thought the hairs woulda done somethin' but it's fine. I thought we should look after it until it can go to the wild. There is a two in Bulgaria that he could go to. But he's much too small now." McGonagall was pale.

"Ok." She said quietly. "Just don't let it run loose. And don't get too attached, I know what you're like Hagrid!"

He nodded somewhat reluctantly. "Off yer go James, but don't tell anyone wha' it is. We don't want nosey parkers peepin' in and annoyin' us." James suspected he had to keep it secret for other reasons too, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Bye Hagrid, bye Professor."

"Good day Potter."

He strode back towards the castle, he reckoned it was nearly lunchtime and he was hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For about two months James regularly visited Hagrid and the dragon, now named Bessie, for Hagrid was sure it was a girl. The dragon slowly grew bigger until it was about 14-15 feet long and had to be kept in the Forest. One evening in late January James was walking through the woods to see Bessie and Hagrid; in silence. He was surprised; usually the dragon was quite noisy. Hagrid caught him up when they were near and said casually:

"She's been a bit quiet lately, I hope she isn't hurt." He was covering up his worrying quite well, but James could still see it in his eyes. By now they could usually see a tail or lag thrashing about but neither could see any sign of the dragon.

"I can't see her Hagrid. D'ya think she's Ok?"

"O' course she is. She's too blimmin' big to get hurt by anyone here, is she?"

"I know but..." James trailed off. He was really worried now.

They reached the spot where Bessie should have been and found nothing but the empty chains on the ground. James looked at Hagrid, who was white as a sheet.

"No...she couldn' have...oh no..."

"Has she," James gulped. "Has she...escaped?"

"She's slipped her chains. I don't know how though. They were goblin made and it looks like there is no damage to them. She can't have just shrunk though." Suddenly he looked up. James joined him. A sweet sound was echoing through the woods, it was like singing. But who was singing, though James.

"H-hello?" James called. "Is anyone there?"

As he spoke the noise stopped and out from behind a large rock stepped a small girl, she looked about twelve or thirteen. She had long, silky black hair and a delicate frame. Her skin was milk-white and her eyes were deep blue, almost black and shaped more like a reptiles than humans, and huge. Her hair and eyes sparkled and she was wearing a ragged sack. Her mouth was quite wide but lips were pale and thin and as she smiled, James saw gleaming white teeth and caught a glimpse of what looked like _fangs_. He shook his head and whispered to Hagrid:

"Can you see her?"

"Yup." He muttered back.

"Did you see her fangs?"

"Yup."

"D'ya think she's a vampire?"

"Nope."

"What _is_ she?"

"Dunno."

She was watching their whispered conversation with a dangerous smile on her face.

"Excuse me, are you Hagrid?" Her voice was quiet and silky and as she stepped forward, she just glided silently. It was unnerving. Hagrid found enough of his voice to say a feeble "Yup."

"And are you," she pointed a long, slender finger at James. "James Potter?"

He gulped. "Er...yes."

She broke out into an unnaturally wide grin, showing off her fangs, and ran forward, light as air, and hugged Hagrid hard.

"It is so good to finally speak to you. I am full of thanks for you. You raised my dragon for me without me even asking you to!" This made James and Hagrid bewildered.

"_Your_ dragon?" James managed to say.

"Yes. You see, someone tried to steal her off me so I sent her away with magic. You took her in and raised her. I was watching you."

This hit Hagrid and James like a tonne of bricks. Albus, and David, had made her; she hadn't just appeared...so how? The figure seemed to read they're minds and grinned.

"I sort of apparated her, without me being there. And I guess she just happened to land just when that potion exploded."

"But...yuh...yuh _apparated_ her? How...wha'..._how_?" Hagrid just managed to force out some words, but James was dumbstruck.

"Strong magic, I need it where I live, what with dragons next door and giants on the other side of the mountain. It's a tough life, but someone needs to repel all those muggles who foolishly try to climb these mountains." She said conversationally. "I live right near the top one and muggles still manage to find their way up there without magic, I don't know how they do it!"

James wanted to know more now. "You live on a mountain? Cool! But don't the dragons have go at you?"

"Sometimes, but that's only when they have young – usually – so that is good because it my cue to step in and raise the young dragons myself – sometimes the parents eat their children."

"But how did she slip her chains? We need to find her or she could hurt someone!"

"Oh, she won't. She's asleep back there." She stuck a thumb backwards. "I found that if I sang to Bessie, she slept quicker. And those chains were uncomfortable. I bet you never took them off and saw the raw scales where the edges had rubbed." James and Hagrid shifted uncomfortably. "And I bet you didn't feed her right did you? I bet you only fed her meat! She needs vegetables as well, and fibre and-"

"Stop righ' there!" Hagrid boomed. "I happen to be exper' on dragons and have fed Bessie exactly how she woulda been in the wild. Bessie was ruddy expensive to feed too! We woulda let her out once in a while but yuh would think the students migh' notice if a ruddy 15-foot dragon flew over the school!" He was fuming and red. Hagrid panted slowly, recovering his breath from the outburst.

"Oh." The girl whispered. "Sorry. I just assume people don't know these things and I am _very_ protective over my dragons. They are like my children..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, well...do you want to take her or what?" James stepped forward. "I mean, if you can control her and she is like you child then why haven't you taken her?"

"I thought you liked her and it is very unsettling for a young dragon to be moved place to place before she is mature. But I would like to take her now. Maybe you would like to come with me and visit her friends?"

Hagrid's jaw dropped and James just stared, gob smacked.

"You mean it? You'd take us with you?" She nodded and James ran at her laughing. "Of _course_ I – we – want to come! This would be a dream come true – for Hagrid anyway – and it would be great to see an adult dragon!" he hugged her hard, and stepped away quickly, embarrassed.

"And you Hagrid?" She asked tentatively. He looked like someone had offered him the chance to meet some adult Peruvian Vipertooth dragons.

"Yeah, yuh can count me in!" He also hugged her, but in as he did he picked her off the ground and swung her around.

It was clear night so James stayed out with them for a bit longer, Hagrid and the girl discussed dragons intensely, but James wanted to talk about the travel arrangements. When she said he could go on a broom he was happy. But Hagrid would have to apparate with her.

"But how will I know the way if you're apparating?" James asked.

"You can fly with Bessie; her instincts will lead her the right way. I will teach you how to look after her and approach her without her lashing out and we will pack you a bag of provisions. Also I will bewitch these pieces of wood. If you want to tell me anything, just carve onto the wood with your wand and it will also appear on mine."

"But will Professor McGonagall allow it? I mean travelling to..."

"Bulgaria." The girl offered.

"Yes...Bulgaria?! We're going to _Bulgaria_?!"

"Yes. And I'm sure your teacher will allow it, after all it _is_ educational. And I'm sure a few friends would like to come along – and maybe some family?"

"Do you have room up in your mountain though?"

"Oh yes, I have enough room for a few hundred people. But you will need sleeping bags and camping things. Maybe you could bring some of those fancy tents?"

"Yeah! I could bring Albus – can I bring all my family?" She nodded. He carried on excitedly. "He will _love_ all the action. And Lily! She will adore all the alpine plants and the pretty patterns on the dragon's scales. Mum and Dad will like it too, Dad does like dragons. And could I also bring the Weasleys? That would be Hugo, Rosie, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victiore, Uncle Charlie – but he's already in Romania, so I'm sure he could just apparate or something – Uncle Percy, Uncle George, Grandma and Grandpa. That's...wait...1, 2, 3...26 people! Can you manage that? We can all fly – except Rosie and Lily, and I bet they can ride on the back of someone else's broom. But think of how obvious we will be in the sky! We will have to use all sorts of enchantments." James glanced at his watch. "Oh no! Look at the time, I'm past curfew and I can't remember who's on duty!"

"It's Professor Longbottom." Hagrid said.

"Neville? Great!"

"Don't call him Neville. He's a professor!"

"O_kay_. _Professor Longbottom,_ great! He is friendly."

"We'll talk more tomorrow. I'll send you a message." The girl smiled.

"By the way, what's your name?" James had suddenly remembered she hadn't told them.

"Ebony. Ebony Parker. Goodnight James."

"Night Hagrid, night Ebony."

"Nigh' James. Yuh can tell Professor Longbottom abou' it if he asks for an explanation. He knows me an' will believe yuh. An' tell him to keep it secret. We don't want the _world_ to know!"

"Ok, night." With this James turned and walked off quickly, he didn't really want to tell Longbottom anything.

Hagrid and Ebony watched James disappear into the veil-like darkness.

"Well, I'd best go too, I've got to check on Bessie. Goodnight Hagrid."

"Nigh' Ebony. Give Bessie a hug from me." And Hagrid strode away into the darkness, his huge figure taking longer to disappear into the blackness. Ebony spun around and seemed to fade away into the trees.

"So," whispered Scorpious to himself. "they are planning a little getaway with a secret dragon. I bet Professor McGonagall will make intresting news of this. 30 people and a dragon can't even fly out of Hogwarts without a muggle noticing." He laughed evilly. "Yes indeed. McGonagall will find this _most_ interesting."

And he slunk back to the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall had taken to leave two or three chairs outside of her office because almost every day there was a small number of pupils who wanted help with something or other. Today there was a rather entertaining display happening outside which she was watching from behind her door. Outside her door was (in this order) Scorpious Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid and James Potter. Scorpious was sitting very still, looking eager and – almost – evil. James was practically bouncing out of his seat and Hagrid was stopping the two boys from doing something or other. Scorpious kept glancing slyly at James and catching his eye. Then he would turn away and laugh silently. James was slowly getting wound up and was carefully reaching for his wand – no doubt to put a Bat-Bogey Hex on Scorpious. McGonagall thought now was the time to step forward and end this humorous show.

"Come in Malfoy. The door is open." She spoke piercingly and clear.

With a final glance and snigger in James's direction, Scorpious practically skipped into the room. He stopped grinning as soon as he saw the Professor's face.

"Well?" She snapped. "I haven't got all day." And she wasn't lying. She had a lot of paper work to do; a stranger had been spotted in the area near Hogsmead and had to be found immediately.

"I have come to report something." Scorpious spoke smugly and confidently. He felt that this was it, finally he would be able to catch Potter out for something. And that beast Hagrid. "Last night I heard something and walked downstairs. This was before curfew. I walked outside and saw James Potter walking towards the forest." He paused for effect. Professor McGonagall had looked up with a slight glance of interest. "I followed him because he kept looking around as though hoping not to be seen. He went right into the forest – I know I shouldn't have, but he was acting suspiciously – about halfway along a winding path he met Professor Hagrid. They spoke a little and seemed to be worried, they were listening and watching for something. I followed them into a clearing where there were these huge shackles – and I mean huge, each one could have fit right around a large tree trunk – and they were clearly searching for something and very worried. There was this sound, like singing, and Potter calls out "H-hello?" and this girl with white skin and black hair steps out of the trees. She asks them some questions and then runs at Hagrid and hugs him. Her face is gleeful. They talk for a bit. And I heard this huge snore. Every so often I catch some of the conversation and heard the word 'Dragon' a lot." He stopped again for breath and saw, to his surprise, that Professor McGonagall wasn't even remotely interested. He carried on. "Then she said something about a dragon not being fed properly and Hagrid started shouting at her. when he stopped she was quiet and then Potter asked her something and she started talking again. Then she said something and they seemed amazed. James stepped up to her and started listing something. Then he asked her something and she nodded. He hugged her hard, laughing and grinning. Then Hagrid said something and they sat down and started to talk about something and I couldn't hear much. They were discussing going somewhere with this dragon. Then Potter looked at his watch and ran back inside – after curfew. That was what I saw." He breathed heavily and smiled in a satisfied way at her. she looked at him over her glasses and said

"So what are you reporting?" In an almost bored voice. Inside she was slightly panicking: How to stop Malfoy telling anyone? Maybe a little memory charm? Who to ask?

"I am saying," Malfoy was annoyed now. "That one, Potter was out after curfew; two, he was in the forest which is out of bounds – especially after curfew; three he was planning something to do with going away with a dragon!"

"One," said the Professor in a calm voice. "Potter was with a teacher so he obviously had permission to go out after curfew; two, if he was with a teacher – especially our Care of Magical Creatures professor and groundskeeper – he obviously had permission to the forest; and three, you may have heard wrong about the dragon but I happen to know about this! I am not the Headmistress?! Now step forward please Malfoy." Her voice had gone slightly quieter. Scorpious was a bit worried – what was she going to do?

"_Petrifcus totalus_!" She whispered. Scorpious fell to the floor contained by the full-body-bind. Then the Professor took out a small medallion and used her wand to change to

'_Come to my office NOW_' then she waited, hoping her fellow teacher would get the message. In about two minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Minerva? You called?" It was Professor Longbottom. "It needs to be quick, I have some _Venomous tentacula_ which need re-potting. So what is it – is that a _student_ on the floor under the-"

"Full-Body-Bind curse." Interrupted another voice. "Good-morning Minerva."

"Good-morning Justin. I have called you here because young Malfoy here has found about Bessie. I thought maybe a small memory charm and a short detention for – oh I don't know – stealing a plant?" She clutch at straws helplessly.

"Well I'm sure Justin could get one to wipe him of all memory of seeing Potter, but to wipe his memory of leaving would be dangerous because surely other students would have seen him. We will give him the fake line of being lectured by me for trying to steal the answers to our next short test on _Venomous Tentacula _and another of having another tomorrow for being rude to me and lying. He is in my Herbology class tomorrow so I can remind him during class to cover up."

"Well thank-you Neville. That will be most appreciated. You can both go now, I believe I have someone else to see to now. Take Malfoy to the Room of Requirement and wipe his memory without anyone seeing. Thank-you for coming Professor Finch-Fletchley. Good-day."

Suddenly the door burst open and Katie Bell the flying teacher ran in.

"So sorry I'm late Minerva. I've got some boisterous first-years who will not settle on their brooms after seeing someone fall off and go to the hospital wing." She shook her head vigorously and glanced around. "I've missed the party haven't I? I'd better get back. Fill be in on this student later. Bye." And she dashed out the door again, seeing that she was not needed.

"That woman. As soon as she is not needed she's off flying. Anyway, Good-day Minerva."

Neville walked out and then so did Justin, carrying between them Malfoy.

"Can you take this curse off? He'll be easier to take if he can walk." McGonagall waved her wand lazily and Malfoy fell to them floor with a sort of "Oomph" noise. The headmistress sighed and returned to her paper work as the boy was lead out, protesting, wanting to know what was going on.

After about two minutes she remembered the other two waiting outside.

"Potter, come in." To her surprise, both James and Hagrid came in and sat down on two chairs.

"Professor," Began James. "We've come with a special request. You know that dragon in the forest? It wasn't made after all and-"

"I know James. Hagrid told me last night."

"Oh...Ok. Did he tell you that we were invited to go to Bulgaria?" She nodded. "Can we? Please Professor? I can only imagine how much it would mean to the Weasleys and my parents. I guess it would be educational too." James knew there was no point in trying to lie to McGonagall but it _was_ worth some gentle persuasion. The Professor smiled wryly.

"You'll do anything to go won't you?" James nodded hard. "Just like your father. Oh, I think you can go, as long as you're _very_ careful."

"Thank-you so much Professor!" This both Hagrid and James.

"I'll send a message to the Weasley's and to your parents and I'm sure you can inform your brother and friends." She smiled as James grinned gleefully.

"Can I go and tell them now?" James was filling up with excitement so much he was sure he would burst.

"Yes, off you go Potter." Minerva laughed. He turned and hurried out of the door. Just as he was about to close the door he poked his head around.

"Thanks Professor McGonagall." He said and ran off.

"Yeah, thanks Minerva." Hagrid smiled and walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James Potter ran down the corridors to the Gryffindor common room. He quickly murmured the password and climbed through the portrait hole. He immediately saw Hugo and Albus – who seemed to be planning some kind of prank but that could wait – and ran over.

"Hey guys guess what?" He practically shouted.

"What?" Asked Albus curiously.

"You know that thing you made ages ago, well it was a dragon – a Peruvian Vipertooth – and me and Hagrid raised it in the forest and then it's real owner came, 'cos you didn't really make it she just magicked it into that particular place at that time so it _looked_ like you had made it, anyway, she was nice and called Ebony and now we – I mean all us Potters and Weasleys – are going to _Bulgaria_ to see real _adult_ dragons!" he paused to get his breath back. "We are going during half-term but going for two weeks so we miss a week of school. And we are going to fly there with the dragon. It's called Bessie." Albus and Hugo stared.

"Let me get this straight," Said Hugo calmly. "When we made that explosion someone magicked their dragon to that spot and you raised it with Hagrid in the forest and now its real owner is reclaiming it and taking us all to Bulgaria to see real dragons for two weeks?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it. Don't forget we are flying there on brooms with the dragon. And remember it's called Bessie."

"Ok...brooms and Bessie. Got it. Now what's the truth?" Albus asked, sounding quite serious.

"That _IS_ the truth!" Burst James.

"Ok, ok, calm down mate." Answered Hugo. "We get it. Are you telling our parents or what?"

James sighed at his friends own stupidity. "Of _course_ we are! They are coming too!"

"Oh..."

"Come on, we'll go find Victoire. Lets go." James dragged his friends off, asking anyone they knew if they had seen Victiore.

x

At the same time someone else had heard very similar news.

"You really mean it?! We can go mountaineering in _Bulgaria_?" Harriet screeched.

"Yes, Harry, we can and will, just once you stop hugging me to death and bursting my eardrums!" Harry grinned sheepishly and released her death-grip around her uncle's neck.

"When do we leave?"

"Next week. The plan takes off at 2 pm next Thursday so we have time to sort everything out. We will be living from our packs and sleeping in tents so you can't bring any luxuries. We will bring food, underwear, things to keep ourselves clean and first aid, and our tents, so we have the lightest packs possible. Is that Okay?"

"YES!!! WOOHOOO!! Can I start packing now?"

"First we have to get you some proper equipment. Would you mind if we did a little botany when we are there? Mountain plants are fascinating." Harry rolled her eyes.

"Go on then. But where are actually going, can you show me the route?" Uncle George pulled out a map and spread it onto the floor. It was rather old and worn and had a few strange markings on next to the place names. The route had obviously been done before and marked over later with red pen, travelling in a sort of random looking route. Harry knew that routes looked random on maps because of the un-climbable mountain peaks. At one end was a large cross.

"We begin here," George stabbed a finger at a small tent drawing. "Following along this path to here and a short climb to here, out camp site. This route is tried and tested, but no-one has finished it before except for one occasion. That person waits at the top for whoever next makes it." He pointed again. "Here is where we walk to next and then turn left to go through a mountain tunnel, those things are very useful, they shorten the walk immensely. Then we carry on walking to here, where we pitch tent late afternoon to find and study some interesting plant species. Next morning we leave early for a particularly long hard slog up a steep bit, I'll give you a quick run-through of how to now fall over." His face darkened as he pointed to the next tent. "We will be the first to go past this point as we are changing the route to camp here," he prodded a tent drawn in the same red pen, "because that is where the others disappeared. The only person to make it up the mountain got lost and walked this way," he traced a line with his finger, "therefore avoiding harm. Tents and people just aren't there. But we will go over here and then things get a bit easier. Because this was a volcano – originally – the geology and layout is quite flat. We only have to worry about winds slowing us down, but we can manage. After two more days walking we pitch tent next to the very peak for shelter and camp out. We will spend a day there studying the interesting plants and taking photos of the odd rock formations for scientists who care about that sort of stuff. Then we take a nice easy path down the other side of the mountain. You can go up it too, but it is fairly boring." Harry peered over the map, her eyes gleaming at the prospect of it all.

"I can't wait, Uncle George, I just can't wait."


End file.
